Keith Szarabajka
Keith Szarabajka (born December 2, 1952 in Oak Park, Illnois) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2007) - Dragon *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995-1997) - Corpus (ep12), Dean (ep52), Orderly (ep12), Racquet Player (ep52), Skritch (ep46) *Archer (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (2001) - Bracelet Kobra (ep52) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Con#1 (ep10), P.A. Voice (ep10), Warden (ep10) *Generator Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Philippe Roache *Heavy Gear (2001-2002) - Serge *Max Steel (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Ator (ep22) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) - Cikatro Vizago, Dispatcher (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep65), Mining Guild HQ (ep59), Shuttle Trooper#2 (ep12) *Teen Titans (2003) - Trigon (ep6) *The Angry Beavers (1998) - Maximus (ep22), Spootimus (ep22) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Ronan the Accuser (ep30) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) - Kip O'Donnell, Otter (ep40), Puma (ep7) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Rodin Krick (ep10) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Computer (ep5), Living Laser (ep5) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Captain Montand *Young Justice (2010-2011) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Silverback *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Dr. Terrence Kyne 'Movies' *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Poacher 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Death (2019) - Supervisor 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Cikatro Vizago, Imperial Officer *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Cikatro Vizago, Imperial Officer#1, Old Man, Transport Captain 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Silverback Anime Voice Work 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Professor Fujii (ep1), Ryouko (ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *90 Church (2015) - Narration *A Better Goodbye (2015) - Narration *A Guide for Murdered Children (2018) - Narration *A Killing for Christ (2018) - Narration *A Long Crazy Burn (2019) - Narration *A Walk on the Wild Side (2009) - Narration *Alphaville (2010) - Narration *Antifa (2017) - Narration *Back Lash (2016) - Narration *Backflash (2013) - Narration *Black Swan (2011) - Narration *Black Widow (2013) - Narration *Catalina Eddy (2017) - Narration *Clan and Crown (2014) - Narration *Comeback (2013) - Narration *Cop Job (2015) - Narration *Cosmocopia (2015) - Narration *DEFCON One (2013) - Narration *Destiny (2017) - Narration *Detroit Red Wings (2013) - Narration *Difficult Men (2013) - Narration *Dr. Knox (2016) - Narration *Drunken Angel (2011) - Narration *Empire (2016) - Narration *Enchant (2016) - Narration *End Time (2018) - Narration *Enemies Within (2013) - Narration *Everything but the Squeal (2015) - Narration *Face Me When You Walk Away (2012) - Narration *Fadeout (2019) - Narration *False Witness (2012) - Narration *Fangs Out (2013) - Narration *Fear Nothing (1998) - Narration *Fierce Invalids Home from Hot Climates (2000) - Narration *Frank Sinatra in a Blender (2013) - Narration *Goodbye, Things (2017) - Narration *Heft (2012) - Narration *Hitman (2011) - Narration *Incinerator (2015) - Narration *Jail Coach (2012) - Narration *Janissaries (2012) - Narration *Just Plain Dick (2012) - Narration *Let the Good Prevail (2016) - Narration *Lucky Supreme (2019) - Narration *Mafia Summit (2013) - Narration *Martian Sands (2018) - Narration *Meg: Generations (2018) - Narration *Meg: Hell's Aquarium (2016) - Narration *Meg: Nightstalkers (2016) - Narration *Meg: Primal Waters (2016) - Narration *Necronomicon (2014) - Narration *Night Life (2015) - Narration *Night Work (2016) - Narration *Nomad (2015) - Narration *Orchard Grove (2016) - Narration *Orson Welles's Last Movie (2015) - Narration *Please Let Me Help (2018) - Narration *Pulped (2017) - Narration *Rescued from ISIS (2017) - Narration *Resistance (2017) - Narration *Rising Sun (1999) - Narration *Sanctuary (2016) - Narration *Sanctuary: A Postapocalyptic Novel (2014) - Narration *School of Light (2013) - Narration *Seize the Night (1998) - Narration *Storms of Victory (2014) - Narration *Tango Down (2017) - Narration *Ten Restaurants That Changed America (2016) - Narration *The 13th Target (2012) - Narration *The Ancient Minstrel (2016) - Narration *The Animals After Midnight (2019) - Narration *The Big Get-Even (2018) - Narration *The Blue Door (2011) - Narration *The Book of Rumi (2018) - Narration *The Bone Polisher (2015) - Narration *The Breaking (2018) - Narration *The Burning Hills (2017) - Narration *The Captain Class (2017) - Narration *The Dead Mountaineer's Inn (2015) - Narration *The Deadly Kiss-Off (2019) - Narration *The Deeds of My Fathers (2010) - Narration *The Departing (2018) - Narration *The Fissure King (2017) - Narration *The Flicker Men (2015) - Narration *The Four Last Things (2015) - Narration *The Frankenstein Papers (2013) - Narration *The Grand Tour (2013) - Narration *The Kind Worth Killing (2015) - Narration *The Letter of the Law (2000) - Narration *The Line of Departure (2015) - Narration *The Man With No Time (2015) - Narration *The Nazi Hunter (2012) - Narration *The Perfect Kill (2014) - Narration *The Rising (2018) - Narration *The Shell Game (2016) - Narration *The Wolf (2014) - Narration *This is Your Brain on Sports (2016) - Narration *Tibetan Peach Pie (2014) - Narration *Trouble in Mind (2014) - Narration *Unbeaten (2018) - Narration *Uncle Petros & Goldbach's Conjecture (2013) - Narration *Verbal Judo (2017) - Narration *Waking in Dreamland (2013) - Narration *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - Narration *War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations (2017) - Narration *West of Eden (2016) - Narration *What You Break (2017) - Narration *Why We Love Serial Killer (2014) - Narration *Young Orson (2015) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Laserbeak Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017) - Gilgamesh 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Jack Mason/003, Jean Le Rouge *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Scott, The Order *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Civilian 01 (ep5), Detective Harvey Bullock, Goon 2 (ep4), Receptionist *BioShock 2 (2010) - Reed Wahl *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Cornelius Slate *Black Dawn (1996) - Commanding Officer *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) - Drake *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Russman, Survivor#4 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Black Hand *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Inferi, Patron, Speedballer *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Die Spinne, Jonathan "Genghis" Kahn *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Wicked Killington *Darksiders II (2012) - Nephilim (Whispers) 2, Nephilim (Whispers) 4, The Crowfather, The Scribe, Wicked Killington *Darkwatch (2005) - Lazarus Malkoth *Dead Space (2008) - Dr. Terrence Kyne *Dead Space 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dead Space 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Middle Class Citizens *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Middle Class Citizens *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Big Louie, Cop, Reggie the Rhino *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Professor Nostradamus Smythe *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Reverend Rasputin *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Joshua Graham *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Ghoul, Vault-Tec Scientist *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Bowlsley, Unicycle Man *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Witch King *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Didact, Doctor Alexander, Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen, Courier, Faitir Scaith, Feride Ouet, Milou, Oliver Dartan, Rathir Citizen, Scholar, Soldier, Sparrow *L.A. Noire (2011) - Herschel Biggs *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Eddie Brock/Venom *Mass Effect (2007) - Executor Pallin, Jax, Krogan Battlemaster, Lilihierax *Mass Effect 2 (2010-2011) - Harbringer, Delan, Elias Kelham *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - C-Sec Assistant *Max Steel: Covert Missions (2001) - Psycho *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Captain Hawke *Quantum Theory (2010) - Franz, Xex *Rage 2 (2019) - Arkist, Riverhogs Medium Car, Rusty Junior, Scrag the Bouncer, Shrouded Narrative, Vineland Wallrat, Wellspring Guard Captain, Wellspring Hub, Wellspring Narrative *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Flameslinger *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Flameslinger *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Sgt. Peterson *Soviet Strike (1996) - President Yeltsin *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Eddie Brock/Venom *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Mr. Aziz, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Dewback Trooper, Infiltrator, Tie Fighter Pilot *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Getzo, Pak Taidine *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Len Parvek *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Len Parvek, Novo, Ralo, Torg, Additional Voices *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - General Hall *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Rudiger *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Kraang *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Kellen, Redguard Pitdog *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Filbert Cienne, Ri'hirr *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Archcanon Tarvus, Chee-Jah *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Barbas, Loremaster Celarus, Mengerlas *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Athis, Erandur, Malyn Varen *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Drovas Relvi, Geldis Sadri, Redoran Guard *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Athis, Romlyn Dreth *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gorin *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Dr. Adams, Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler (2000) - Kip O'Donnell *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Alistair Stanley *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Emile Dufraisne *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Ironhide, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Titan, Decepticon Sniper, Ironhide *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Drones, Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Ironhide *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Kamal Rex, Military Marine, Novus Reflex Trooper *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Wraithlord *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Diomedes, Voice of Chaos, Wraithguard *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Chaos Voice of God, Diomedes, Wraithguard, Wraithlord *WildStar (2014) - Colonel Audax, Maelstrom, Noximind *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Bastion, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Kalrow *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Gilgamesh *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Gilgamesh *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Efreet *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Jet Black *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Emperor of Gedow the Black, Jet Black *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Gilgamesh *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Dmitri Yuriev, Boss, Vanderkam *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Dmitri Yuriev, Helmer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (253) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:American Voice Actors